


The Honeymoon Job

by TheLonelyGod01



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, Con Artists, Episode: s04e10 The Queen's Gambit Job, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, References to Supernatural (TV), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGod01/pseuds/TheLonelyGod01
Summary: Eliot doesn't mind pretending to be a husband... Usually.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Eliot Spencer/Jim Sterling (Leverage), Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Honeymoon Job

"Dammit, Hardison!"  
Sterling had a wry smile as he watched the unfolding discussion. Despite Eliot's typical, cranky growl, there was the air of affectionate bickering.  
"Come on, man! We went over this a thousand times already!" Hardison's retort was accompanied by an eyeroll and a look that said "I'd slap you if you weren't so pretty"   
"I still don't like it!"  
Hardison grimaced and got up. He walked around the table as Eliot walked around the other side to meet him halfway. He put an arm around Eliot's shoulders and led him aside.  
"What's the problem? It's not the first time you've had to pretend to be on a getaway with a husband."  
"Yeah, but with Sterling?!"  
Hardison couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Woah, woah, woah. Is pretending to have Sterling as your husband the whole thing that's bothering you? Why?"  
Eliot hesitated and glanced around. Sterling was looking through the schematics of the resort they were targeting, and Parker was dancing around to music with her headphones on, humming along happily.  
"Look, do you remember Dubai? The chess tournament?" Stirling asked, lowering his voice.  
"Oh, yeah, I remember." Hardison thought back, and as the memories came through, he couldn't help but smile in Parker's direction. She noticed, and returned the smile before spinning around with the song.  
"Well... Sterling and I kissed." Eliot's face grew red at the admission. "Dammit, Hardison!" That last part was said in response to the massive grin appearing on Hardison's face. Hardison just kept grinning. "It was weird. Don't tell Parker."  
Hardison just rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. Do you think she'd care?"  
Eliot started to give a glare that showed he really didn't want to talk about it, so Hardison just shrugged it off.  
"Whatever, man. But it still needs to be you and Sterling. Parker needs to be able to get in and out easily, and I need to be outside to handle all this," he gestured to the laptops and other devices scattered on one of the tables. "Sterling is the one with access, and if things go bad - which, considering our usual luck, is more than guaranteed - you need to be able to do your thing and take down security and get out."  
Eliot grunted. Hardison was right, and it was the same call Eliot would have made himself. He still didn't like it at all, but he reluctantly agreed. Hardison didn't let on that he heard another "Dammit, Hardison" muttered under Eliot's breath.

Hardison would have loved the limo that they arrived at the resort in. That is, if he hadn't been the one who had to drive. The chauffeur uniform that Eliot had gotten for him was just that little bit small on him to be very uncomfortable. Plus, Eliot and Sterling were bickering again. The radio had mentioned the ongoing conflicts in the Middle-East, and Sterling had casually mentioned that Interpol might be sending some agents in to keep a lookout for high value targets. Eliot immediately denounced the US military presence in those countries, and claimed that oil was the main motivator for the US involvement there. They'd been at it for nearly an hour when Hardison finally pulled up to the resort. He didn't let anything show, however, as he got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Eliot and Sterling. They climbed out, perfectly composed, and Sterling flicked a quarter to Hardison as a tip. Hardison had to resist the urge to throw it back at Sterling, who was already walking to the doors with Eliot.  
He climbed back into the limo and drove off, heading to the nearby building where they'd set up a base of operations. Parker was already there, and had set up all of the gear and tech, so Hardison just had to sit down and adjust the screens to his height.   
"Anything happen, babe?"   
Parker grinned, "One of the staff saw the bad tip and spread the word. Seems like they're all getting a bit of payback for you." She pointed to a recording she'd saved from the resort's security cams, a bellhop with Sterling and Eliot's luggage clearly taking no pains to be careful with putting the suitcases in the wardrobe. Hardison winced when he saw a case of tech fall to the ground. He took his eyes off the luggage situation and followed Sterling and Eliot's progress through the resort, including as they were stopped and checked by federal security at some points. With the President in attendance at the resort, the heist was risky.

They were still worried about this mission, but it was their only chance. One of the senior members of the SS was working with a drug cartel, so the plan was to have the data on his phone be transmitted to the display during a presentation. Sterling had managed to get into the resort only due to his position at Interpol. Him and his "husband". Luckily, Sterling was also much better at tech than Eliot, and could plant Hardison's bug once Parker got them the phone.   
Indeed, three nights in, Eliot gave Parker the all clear. He'd been watching their mark's routines, and a window was left open for her in an unused suite. Sterling and Hardison made sure there was a blip in the camera footage, just enough for her to get in. She'd have one more to get back out. Eliot would be nearby, ready with a comms jammer to stop anyone from calling for help if Parker got spotted. He’d also provide a violent distraction to anyone trying to stop her. Serling would be on standby near the resort’s switchboard, his Interpol ID giving him access where the others would have more trouble. With access to the switchboard, he could provide a good distraction for the rest of the resort and security.

Fortunately, when the time came, their planning had paid off. Parker got in and out without any problems, Eliot didn’t need to use the jammer or even punch someone - he was still unsure whether or not he was disappointed about the latter. Sterling simply made it seem like he’d just been looking around just in case. The next day, when the SS agent was giving a presentation to his colleagues and the President, some rather incriminating information came to light, and a full investigation was done into the SS, particularly with those who’d been close to the mark. Some of them also got arrested, while others came out clean. Hardison picked up Sterling and Eliot in the limo, and as they climbed in, they were bickering again. Sterling insisted that those who’d come to perform the arrest were FBI, while Eliot was adamant that they were CIA instead.   
Parker, who was packing up their temporary base, heard Sterling’s voice say “It was a very dist-”   
The rest was cut off by a smacking sound, as Eliot made up for having not gotten the chance to punch something the night before.  
Back at home, while they were unpacking and tidying up, with Sterling holding an ice pack to his jaw, Parker asked Eliot. “Why were you so upset about pretending to be Sterling’s husband? If it’s about that kiss in Dubai, we all already knew.”  
Eliot started to round on Hardison, thinking he must have told, but was interrupted by Sterling clearing his throat. He held out his phone.  
Dammit, man! Why’d you have to take a picture?!” For the phone clearly showed their Dubai kiss in all of its glory.  
Sterling snorted, “Why’d you have to use tongue?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, according to the one who dragged me to this show, apparently there was behind the scenes stuff of Mark and Christian kissing in The Queen's Gambit Job. I haven't gotten around to a full investigation yet, but it's on the "Eventually" list. In the meantime, hearing about it gave me this idea, so I had to write something. Also, I had the opportunity to put in the Supernatural reference, and I took it, and regret NOTHING!


End file.
